paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter's Comfort
The Lookout was still in the night, crickets chirping outside as all the older dogs snoozed in their puphouses, snoring quietly under the bright stars. Up in the Pups' room, the puppies all slept soundly, except for one tiny pup. Winter clenched her teeth, eyes shut tight as she tried her hardest to shut out any noises. She cuddled close to her brother and sister, Aurora's tail draped over her shoulder like a security blanket as she pressed as close as she could to her bigger sibling, trying to comfort herself. But it wasn't working. Her eyes shot open as she heard a loud creak as the wind pressed against the foundation of the Lookout, causing a slight low rumble as the building adjusted. To Winter, it sounded like a growl of a monster lurking in the darkness. She felt her lip start to quiver, tears pooling in her eyes. She started to cry out quietly for her mother and father, her paws covering her eyes tightly as if to shut out any of the bad,scary monsters from seeing her weakness. She sniffled and shook, her body trembling in fear as she tried to calm herself down. Suddenly, Winter felt calmer. She couldn't explain why, exactly....She slowly uncovered her eyes, peeking out from behind her paws. She saw a soft glow walking towards her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, staring at the figure that strolled closer and closer. Winter smiled and giggled as she recognized her dad. He was carrying some sort of stuffed animal...but it ''GLOWED! ''She felt some excitement rush through her as she noticed the glowing stuffie. "Hey there Kiddo..." Rocky smiled, putting the stuffed pup at her feet. "So....I heard you were having some trouble sleeping at night..." He began, sitting down and pulling her close to him gently. Winter nodded, resting her head against the soft fur of his lower chest. "So...I made this for you....Alex threw away a few of his stuffed animals, and this little guy seemed perfect....I found some LED lights and made it safe enough to light up the stuffed animal...Just press his paw to turn him on and off..He has a pretty strong battery, but i'll replace them now and again..." Winter reached towards the stuffed animal, hugging him tightly. He was warm, but not hot, and it felt almost like a real pup. "He..He's perfect daddy..." She giggled, snuggling him close. "I'll call him Lumi..." "Perfect name, sweetheart..." He smiled, taking a few steps back to rub his nose against hers. "Now you should get back to bed, my little snowflake, it's pretty late..." Winter nodded, turning to go back to bed after she gave Rocky one last hug. He smiled and turned around, humming happily to himself as he walked back towards the elevator. "Wait-!" He paused as he heard the small voice call out, turning back around. He let out a soft sigh, then smiled, seeing Winter's puppy-dog pout. There was no need for words as he stared into his daughter's bright blue eyes...So much like her mother's, so full of wonder and imagination. Whenever any of his pups pulled the look, it was always hard to resist. There were no other words exchanged, Rocky knew exactly what she wanted. Winter felt at peace for the first time in several nights, curled up tightly to her father as he snored gently near her ear. But she didn't mind, it made her feel...Comfortable. For the first time in a very long time, she felt herself slip into a deep sleep, all through the night, ignoring the creaks and the groans of the house as she rested with Lumi under chin and her dad's paw curled over her back protectively. She heard Sage, Aurora, Ace, and Lani's soft snores and quiet noises near her, and almost like a lullaby, it lulled her to sleep. Scared of the dark.png|The love of a father <3 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Future Generation Category:Short Pages Category:Shorts Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Family Story Category:Cute